The present disclosure relates to a method of manufacturing a fluorescent-material-containing member.
In light-emitting device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-67961, a ceramic wavelength conversion member (corresponding to “fluorescent member” in the present specification) is secured to a through hole of holder (corresponding to “light-reflective member” in the present specification) with adhesive.
To manufacture such member, there is a need for forming the through hole in the holder, shaping the wavelength conversion member to fit the shape of the through hole, and then precisely securing the shaped wavelength conversion member to the through hole of the holder. In other words, cumbersome steps are required, and manufacturing with good reproducibility is difficult because the shape of the wavelength conversion member is required to fit the shape of the through hole in the holder.